The Bounty Hunter
by Kataangfan001
Summary: The year 2054, humans struggle to survive, and most people make a living Bounty Hunting, Aang is one of them.
1. Day 1

**Prologue**

The year 2054, war and chaos have almost destroyed the world, humans descovered new technology and ways to wage war, aliens came to earth, and the government declared marshal law. Once great cities are now slums, where people murder, steal, and scavage for food. People get jobs such as soldiers, weapon producers and the most dangerous, Bounty Hunting.

"Hey Aang, hows the bounty hunter thing coming," Said Sokka.

"Ok I guess, I'm making decent money, good thing is that this city is full of crime, most of them are aliens too," Aang said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, those damn aliens are causing all kinds of trouble, they don't deserve to live on this planet," Sokka said in an angry tone.

"I don't blame the motherfuckers, they look so bad they were probably kicked off there planet for being so ugly," Aang said laughing.

Aang and Sokka both paid for ther drinks and left the bar, as they came out the door they were met by a gang of aleins called the Valgars. Their leader came forward and pulled out a average sized handgun.

"So, it's Aang and Sokka, the famous bounty hunters, you fleshbags locked up one of my boys, no one messes with my gang and gets away with it!," Yelled the gang leader.

Aang and Sokka looked around and saw that everybody cleared the street. Here they both suddenly went for their guns.

"KILL THEM!," Yelled the gang leader.

The whole gang fired at the two bounty hunters as Aang and Sokka went for their guns.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!," Yelled the gang leader.

The smoke cleared from the air and revealed the two stilled bloody bodies of Aang and Sokka.

"That's for messing with our gang, come on boys, lets get out of here before the police show," said the leader.

Two Months Later

"So any luck finding the Valgar leader," Said Toph as she did her nails.

"No, nothing, but I will find them, they killed Sokka and they will pay," Aang said looking at the computer GPS.

"They could be anywhere from gutters point to no mans land (about 100 miles)," Aang said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You need to get out more, get some fresh air, maybe meet some girls," Toph said slapping the back of Aang head.

Toph is Aangs new partner since Sokka was killed by the Valgar leader.

"I don't need to meet any girls, I promised myself I wouldn't since my wi…," Here Aang was interupted by Toph.

"Yeah Yeah, since your wife died, you've told me that story every time I mention girls," Toph said getting annoyed.

"Your dick probably has cob webs on it by now, when was the last time you had sex?," Toph said giving him a look.

"None of your business," Aang said as he shut down the computer.

"But if it will get you off my case, I'll find a date for tonight," Aang said sitting down on the couch.

"Great I already set you up," Toph said with a smile.

"You set em up already?," Aang said looking at her.

"Yep, her name is Katara, and she is a friend of mine, and I know I'm a girl but she is smokin hot!," Toph said giving Aang a wink.

"You better get ready, you are supposed to meet her in an hour," Toph said as she slapped him on the head.

After an hour Toph and Aang went down to Raimns Restraunt to meet Katara. Toph told Aang the table and then left. A couple minutes later Katara showed up.

"Hello, I'm Katara," Katara said as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Aang," Aang said as they shook hands.

There was an awkward silence then they both ordered and talked, laughed, and talked about their jobs.

"So you're a bounty hunter, that a dangerous job," Katara said in as she took a drink of tea.

"Yep, but in's not as dangerous as it sounds," Aang said smiling.

"Oh yeah, then whats up with that scar on your arm," Katara said raising an eyebrow.

Aang looked at his arm and flashed back to the day when him and Sokka walked out of that bar and was met by the Valgar gang.

"Um, I was in a car accident, nothing to do with bounty hunting," Aang said as he looked down.

Aang paid for the food and they both left the restraunt.

"Aang, I really like you, you're brave, funny, strong, and… sexy," Katara said blushing.

"Thanks, but you know what, I havn't been with another woman since my wife died, not that I don't like you but…. I can't date you," Aang said as he stopped and turned to her.

"Oh… um….. well then, nice meeting you Aang," Katara said shaking his hand.

Katara turned around and walked off into the darkness of the foggy, wet night. Aang stood there thinking of what he had just said, was it the right thing to do, or should he have just moved on and kissed her. Aang didn't think he would get another chance at a woman like that.

**Day Two Soon To Come**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

As Aang came home he found Toph sitting on the couch drinking some kind of beverage.

**"So how did it go?," **Toph said as she took a sip of her drink.

** "Ahh, it went ok I guess," **Aang said throwing down his leather jacket.

** "The where is she?," **Toph said as she stoodup.

** "Um, she went home I guess," **Aang said in a depressed tone.

** "She went home, what do you mean she went home?," Toph **said in an annoyed tone.

** "I expected you and her to come home all drunk and ready to have sex," **Toph said getting her things together to head home.

** "Whats up with you and trying to get me to have sex, do you think it will make me less boring or angry?," **Aang said as he walked up to her.

**"Maybe, but we won't find out unless you have sex," **Toph said smiling.

As Toph left Aang went upstairs and took off his shirt to look in the mirror. He looked at the bullet wounds from that night. He didn't even know how he survived that. Sokka died, but why didn't he, was he so speicial, or was he just lucky. What ever it was Aang was angry at that alien for killing his best friend.

**"DAMNIT!," **Aang yelled.

**"THOSE ASS HOLES DESTROYED MY LIFE, THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT MORE CAN THEY TAKE FROM ME!** Aang yelled as he punched the mirror and shattered it.

Aang raised his arm to see his broken bloody knuckle.

**"Aria, I wish you were here," **Aang said as he fell onto the bed.

**Two Years Earlier**

**"Aang, will you help me clean the dishes?," **Aria said to Aang.

"**Sure, be there in a sec," **Aang yelled from upstairs.

Even when he was married, Aang was still a Bounty Hunter. He had been hunting a man named Alonzo that was the leader of the Italian mafia. He had tracked him down to a crime building in Manhatten, New York. Alonzo was his ticket to getting into the ranks of a real bounty hunter, and his ticket to the rich life. Aangs wife also worked with him on these kind of missions.

**"Never mind Aang I got them, I forgot you've been working on the italian mafia case," **Aria yelled back to him.

**"Personally I don't think it's very safe going after the leader of an entire organization of criminals and thugs, but I cant stop you," **Aria said as he came down the stairs.

**"But I will go with you and make sure you don't get into too much trouble," **Aria said as she kissed him.

**"Ok, but we leave for New York at midnight," **Aang said as he brought his suitcase into the front hall.

After all the preparations were made they both headed for the airport at midnight. Even though they both knew Alonzos' men would be on the look out for them.

**"It's pretty dark out, maybe you should turn the brights on," **Aria said as she strained to see the dark road.

**"You're right I sho…..," **Aang stopped there as he looked intothe rearview mirror.

Aang saw a weird black SUV following them. Just as he turned the mirror to get a better look a man stuck a gun out the window and fired.

**"DUCK!," **Aang yelled.

The unknown man fired and shattered the back window.

**"TAKE THE WHEEL, I'LL DEAL WITH THESE GUYS!," **Aang yelled.

Aang hopped into the back seat and opened his suitcase which contained two uzi's and a glock. He took the uzi's and shot out the back window. The unknown man shot and it hit the rear tire.

**"AANG I CANT CONTROL IT, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!," **Aria yelled to Aang.

Just as she said that the man stuck his head out the window and pulled out a sniper.

**"Hasta La Vista bounty hunter!," **Yelled the unknown man.

The man shot and it missed Aang and went through the drivers seat, and hit Aria in the back of the head.

**"NO!," **Aang yelled and turned to the unknown man.

The car lost control and when off the road, (Which was a good 8 foot drop). The black SUV stopped and the unknown man came out and looked down at the car. The almost unconcious Aang looked up at the man.

**"That was a little message from Alonzo, so long bounty hunter, ha ha ha ha!," **The unknown man said as he got into the car and drove away into the darkness.

**Day Two End**


End file.
